Sky's Return
by ravenpaw48
Summary: After brutal attacks from dogs all of the clans retreat to the island. Some suffer from battle wounds. All are starving. But one question will be answered; If four clans of highly trained warriors cant defeat the dogs, how many can?


A/N this chapter and the next are kind of sad and I'm not really good at writing like that so excuse the suck-ness.

Firestar's POV

I trudged forward slowly with my head hanging. I still couldn't believe it. We had lost. Again. The warriors behind me were all bearing wounds from our defeat. My ear felt like it was shredded almost to my head fur. But I was so numb with worry that I barely noticed the fire blazing around it.

All four of the Clans had united against the dogs that had been terrorizing us. The dogs would raid our camps in the middle of the night, eat all of our prey, and, worst of all, they hunted us too. If four clans of highly trained warriors couldn't beat the dogs, I didn't know what could.

Onestar brushed his tail against my shoulder and I raised my head to face him. His flank was dripping with blood and his muzzle was scratched so deep you could see the individual claw marks.

"What now?" He asked. I flicked my good ear and sighed.

"I don't know." I murmured." I guess we'll just have to go back to the island and re-strategize." All of the clans had moved to the island has a safety precaution. The queens and elders never left the island and the medicine cats had to be accompanied by three warriors. The island seemed to be the only safe place to stay. Onestar sighed.

"I hope we don't lose anymore cats." He meowed. I nodded and sighed. We had lost so many warriors. Thornclaw, Berrynose, Poppyfrost, Icecloud, Toadstep….

When we reached the log, Onestar and I went and sat on one side while Blackstar and Leopardstar sat on the other. Blackstar's pelt was speckled with so many gashes you could barely see the white in it, while Leopardstar could barely put weight on her left foreleg which was bleeding heavily. Our Clanmates weakly scrambled onto the log. I searched the crowd for ThunderClan. Brambleclaw stopped and helped Sorreltail up the log because a dog had, from the look of it, attempted to tear off her hind legs. Brambleclaw was bleeding heavily from a gash on his hard-muscled shoulder. I met his eyes meaningfully and he nodded. Good. This time ThunderClan hadn't lost any warriors. Towards the end of the group Sandstorm and Graystripe padded beside each other. They seemed better than most of the other cats, but they still seemed beaten up and starving. I gave Sandstorm a lick on her forehead as she passed by; she returned it and leaped onto the log. Graystripe shook his mighty head and sighed as he followed her.

As soon as the warriors were on the island Blackstar whipped around to face me.

"This is your entire fault Firestar!" he snarled inches from my face.

"It was YOUR idea to bring the fight to the dogs" I snarled back.

"You commanded your warriors to charge too late!

"Yours charged too early!"

"Can it, Firestar, we all know RiverClan was so slow that they barely fought." Onestar meowed accusingly. Leopardstar huffed disbelievingly.

"WindClan was the first to run away! You are all fox-hearted cowards!" she snarled.

Before any of us could reply we heard cats scrabbling up the log toward us. It was Jayfeather and Willowshine.

"Sorry to interrupt," Willowshine started politely." But your fighting is stressing some of our patients, and Sandstorm said you all looked pretty bad."

"We're fine." I said tensely. Jayfeather rolled his sightless eyes.

"From the smell of it, none of you are fine." He meowed. Leopardstar was about to reply when there was a brilliant flash of blue light and starry warriors floated from the sky. I recognized the blue-gray pelt of Bluestar and the long tail of Tallstar, the dark pelt of Nightstar, and the mighty form of Crookedstar. The four of them gracefully landed on the ground. Bluestar's sapphire gaze swept over me with a look of pure sadness. The four leaders formed a line in front of us and they seemed to sigh has one.

"With the return of sky, victory shall come." They said unison. All of their gazes seemed to be piercing into my fur. I shuffled uncomfortably. Then in another flash of blue light, they disappeared. A long silence stretched for what seemed forever. Onestar looked at me questionly, blood still dripping from his muzzle.

"They seemed to think you would understand." He challenged. I looked down. I had some ideas, but I was pretty sure they wouldn't believe me.

"I think they might be talking about S-skyClan" I stammered. Silence met my words. So I decided to tell them the whole story.

"Back in the old forest, the last forest SkyClan leader, Cloudstar, came in my dreams and told me that Twolegs had destroyed their territory. When SkyClan asked for help the other Clans kicked them out. I went to the Moonstone and StarClan confirmed the story. Sandstorm and I went to the end of the river and formed the new SkyClan, by gathering descendants from the original Clan. They still live there to this day."

I had decided to leave out the part about them being kittypets and rouges. Again, silence met my words until Jayfeather spoke up.

"So you think we're supposed to bring them here?" he asked. I gave a weak nod. Blackstar shook his head disbelievingly.

"There is no way the Clans would make another Clan leave!" he meowed. Willowshine nodded in agreement.

"Do you have any better ideas?" I challenged.


End file.
